


Nobody

by MischievousWitch



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousWitch/pseuds/MischievousWitch
Summary: One shot - Ratchet finds Nevina alone, in an attempt to crack her hard exterior he only finds it more difficult to get through to her. Is there any chance of him getting through?
Relationships: CannonxOc - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested to know more about Nev, here’s her toyhouse!  
> https://toyhou.se/4397107.nevina-azimuth

He found her sitting alone on the plateau, looking up and watching the stars. The cool air reminded him of how chilly the night was as he shivered. Slowly, he approached her and spoke, “Hey, dad said you might be here. Mind if I join you?” She sighed heavily, not really wanting the company but not wanting to argue either she shrugged and said,

“Sure, why should I care what you do?” She didn’t budge, she continued to keep her gaze fixated to the stars. Looking to see what she would find if anything.

Ratchet sat with his back against hers, he could feel her back tense up pretty tightly. It was starting to feel like a spring that was wound too tight. He let out a shaky huff as he attempted to speak. “So -“

But Nevina was quick to cut him off, “What do you want lombax? I know you’re not here because of some damsel in distress scenario so what is it?” Her tone was sharp, cutting right to the point. He sighed again, giving himself a moment to think before speaking again. 

“Nev, I just want to know you. I want to know what’s wrong. It’s clear something’s been bothering you, so what’s up?” He asked, the tone in his voice was warm and soft, something that didn’t seem to grab Nev’s attention as her ear just flickered at the sound of his voice. “Nev please, I just -“

She was quick to cut him off, “You’re not interested in helping me, you want to help my mother. She knows something’s wrong but I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Then talk to me at least, you can’t keep your emotions bottled up.” He tried to argue, but if she was anything like Alister, he knew that trying to do that would be like arguing with a fence post. But he had to try, something about seeing people in distress always pulled at his heart strings and he couldn’t stand to sit back and do nothing. 

After a few tense minutes she finally spoke, “Why should I? You don’t care about me. In fact I don’t know what you expected to find here lombax or what you thought you would find in me, but you’d better go look somewhere else. Especially someone that gives more of a damn than I do.” 

Ratchet hung back for a few minutes, not sure what to make of any of this. “I just wanted to help,” he said finally, waiting to see what she would do. Only to watch her stand up and turn her head to him, her blue irises standing out against her yellow sclera like stars against the moon, and burning with anger. 

“You wanna help so bad, go find someone that gives a damn! Because I don’t want your help, I don’t even want your pity. Besides, you’re a stranger, you mean nothing to me! Why should I open up, let you in only for you to turn away and become another face in a sea of people that say they care when they don’t!” Tears began to fall from her eyes. 

“Nev, I’m not going to -“

She snapped at him, shutting him down before he could speak. “Shut up lombax! Everyone says they won’t leave but they always do! My mother said she’d never leave me and then promptly left me behind, my father was never there emotionally for me. I had no one, nobody to be there for me when I was a cub! So don’t try to be here for me as an adult.” Nev began to walk past him, shoving him out of her way as she walked away.

“What about Zenith? Ardros? My father? Even your mother is here now and trying, you let them in don’t you?” He asked before she could get away. Nev laughed, shaking her head as if all of this was so funny to her. 

Finally, she spoke again before leaving, “You don’t get it, I’m not that close to them. They mean no more to me than you do. Like I said Ratchet, I had nobody as a cub, so don’t be there for me now that I’m grown. Because I don’t need you like I did then.” But Ratchet wasn’t ready to give up the ghost just yet. He knew somewhere in there was someone that needed help, but how could he get through to her? 

“If we had grown up together, I would never and I mean never have left you alone. If I would have had a way and I knew, I would’ve found a way to come for you.” Nev paused, crossing her arms over one another to listen as he spoke, her tail gently swishing against the dirt. 

“You don’t know that, you probably would’ve left me behind too at some point. Just give it up Ratchet, there’s nothing you can do for me now, and I don’t want whatever it is you have to offer.” With that said, Nev left. Leaving Ratchet alone on the plateau with his thoughts as the wind blew.

He shivered, feeling the chilly air breeze past him. “Is this what you felt like? Cold with nowhere to fall? I’m sorry Nevina, I wish I could go back and fix everything for you.”


End file.
